


Afterparty

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about <i>sex</i> and <i>birthdays</i> that didn't sit right with Charlie. This might be the year to change that.</p><p>3,000 words. NC-17. Pure PWP for Charlie's birthday. December 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

Empty bottles of Romanian absinthe rolled around on the floor; the magical neon banner the Fireball team had hung across the far end of the lounge was beginning to fade, and all the couples who had been groping in dark corners had made their way back to their rooms.

Charlie surveyed the filthy, stale-smelling common room and grinned. It had been a good party, all in all.

Pity he hadn't been one of the blokes groping in dark corners or now shagging frantically on a creaking bed across the compound, but then again, that wasn't due to a lack of offers.

He hadn't had sex on his birthday since – Well. For a few years, at any rate, and so long as the taste of that one time still remained fresh on his lips, he didn't plan on erasing that memory any time soon. A wave of something like sadness hit him in the chest, and he sat down on the frayed sofa with a soft _thud_.

_"Are you my birthday present?"_

_"Is that what you'd like?"_

_"Oh yeah. Long as you keep doing – ah. Fuck yes."_

_"You're over eighteen, aren't you, Charlie?"_

_"Yeah, old man, I'm over eighteen. Just don't stop doing that…"_  
  
He ran a hand over his face and squeezed his eyes closed, willing the memory away. _Fuck_. Every year since then, all he did was drink too much with some friends and then pass out on the sofa after the others had left, waiting like a fucking princess for that memory to walk through the door again, rip his clothes off again, and fuck him _blind_ again.

There had been Tonks for awhile, before the Auror job, and she'd been all right. Even agreed to add a cock to her bits every so often, just to make him happy. But she hadn't stayed too long, and now, if the rumours were true, she'd found herself someone new to flash those pink locks for.

Well, wasn't that ironic?

But none of that mattered now, and Charlie could (and often did) have his pick of the young men and women alike who worked at the colony, but they were never the right ones, never did the right things to him, never made him feel the way _that one_ had…

He sighed, clasping his hands behind his neck and leaning back against the sofa. This was ridiculous. He needed more alcohol, and more importantly, he needed a hot mouth around his prick. Bloody hell. He should have gone off with Aidan after all, he found himself thinking. Should have leaned back against that hard body when the Ridgeback captain had come up behind him earlier that night, breathing against his neck and making him an offer he should never have refused. Should have stripped his shirt off right then and –

"Charlie."

He froze, not daring to open his eyes.

"You awake?"

His hands slid down his neck as his arms dropped to the sofa. He opened his eyes and stared.

"I'm sorry to– Well. Should have called, I suppose, but I thought I'd–"

"What are you doing here?" Charlie breathed, not entirely sure how he was able to speak.

The achingly familiar face at the doorway relaxed into a smile. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but–" His eyes dropped to a nearby bottle of absinthe and he suddenly couldn't remember how much he'd had. "You're a dream, right? You've got to be a fucking _dream_."

The man laughed, moving into the darkened room and closing the door before dropping a shoulder bag and his cloak onto the floor. "Do you want me to be here?" he asked quietly, folding his arms over his chest.

"God yes," murmured Charlie, forgetting for a moment that he should probably be angry, or at least confused, or, at the _very_ least, playing a bit harder to get. But fuck that. He was _here_, just like in Charlie's dreams, and Charlie wasn't about to let him go. Charlie rose slowly from the sofa and walked over to the door, the weary face taking shape with each step until he was standing right before the man, watching those soft eyes stare back at him.

There should have been more words, more explanations and demands for them, but Charlie couldn't ask the right questions. He took the man's face between his hands and kissed him hard, hoping he would get all the explanations he needed from those soft lips and that thick tongue he remembered so well. He pushed the man back against the wall and covered him with his entire body, parting his lips and pouring everything he could into the kiss.

"_Remus_," he breathed when the man's arms came around him and pulled him close, deepening the kiss and lightly tangling his tongue with Charlie's. When he finally pulled away, Charlie wiped his mouth with his hand and failed to hide the stupid grin on his face. "You're really not a dream?"

Remus smiled. "No."

"What are you _doing _here?" Charlie asked again, still incredulous.

The smile faltered. "Things are… _strange_ at home," he admitted. "I'm back to square one with Greyback after the battle at Hogwarts, and…" He trailed off.

"And… Tonks?" prompted Charlie, pleased that only a touch of bitterness had crept into his voice.

"Yes, well." Remus paused and cleared his throat before giving Charlie a sideways glance. "She's just not you, is she?"

Charlie stared at him for a moment before recovering his ability to speak. "Wait a second," he said sternly, walking back over to the sofa. "She left me for you, and now you're leaving her for _me_? No way." He shook his head and sat back down, his euphoria slipping away. "You want to fuck?" he added snidely. "Fine, let's fuck. See you again in four years."

"Charlie…"

"Nah, look, that's fine with me." He gave a forced laugh. "Just Apparate over to Romania whenever you need a pull. No problem. I'm always free, right?" He suddenly wanted a cigarette badly and silently cursed the restrictions against them at the colony. Drove the dragons nuts.

"Charlie, really, it's not…"

Charlie sat forward and pulled his t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor and reclining back against the sofa, his arms hooked over the back of the thing to spread himself wide open. He glared at Remus and tried to suppress the anger he suddenly felt. "Come on, then," he called. "Been waiting four years for you, haven't I? Let's get on with it."

The room fell silent and Charlie cursed himself for pitching a fit like that. Great. Really mature. He waited for Remus to leave, but to his surprise, Remus only took a deep breath, walked over to the sofa and sat down. He paused to let his eyes fall down Charlie's chest, taking in the new ink that curled over one shoulder and the way four years of work with the Horntails had honed his muscles.

Charlie let him look. Bastard deserved to know what he'd been missing.

"I didn't love her," Remus said at last, his voice quiet, "and I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's as simple as that. Look." His voice hardened and he held up a hand when Charlie began to protest again. "I know I took advantage of you before. You were young and got a bit… attached." He winced and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Attached." Charlie glared at him. "It was my first time, you fuck," he said bitterly. "All I wanted was to wake up with you the next day, maybe have some coffee and another go. I never asked for more than that, but you couldn't even–"

"I know," said Remus quietly.

"–stay the night," Charlie finished loudly. "Had to sneak out like I was some fucking prostitute you'd hired for an hour."

"I said, _I know_," repeated Remus, his voice firm. "And I'm sorry. Your father asked me to check on you on my way back to England, and I never thought you'd be so…" He clenched his jaw and let his eyes take in Charlie's naked torso again.

"So… what?" Charlie pressed.

Remus exhaled slowly, letting his tongue drag over his bottom lip. "_Brilliant_," he breathed.

"Ah," said Charlie with a snort, shaking his head. "But let me guess: you were too old for me, and friends with my parents, and had a hundred other reasons to get up and leave in the middle of the night, right?"

"Something like that," Remus agreed with a grimace. "I said I was sorry," he added, "and… I'm here now, aren't I?" He shifted on the sofa and placed a hand on Charlie's chest, moving it slowly down over his stomach muscles and then back up to his neck. His lips soon followed, and Charlie sucked in a breath at the feel of Remus's mouth on his neck and shoulder, licking and tasting him like a hungry man.

He should probably resist, at least a little bit, he found himself thinking. But – _oh yeah_. Remus licked his tongue over a nipple and Charlie moaned softly.

"Have you been thinking about me?" whispered Remus, lifting his mouth for a brief moment. "Tell me you've been thinking about this."

Oh God. Oh fuck. Remus had to know that Charlie had been thinking of nothing _but_ this for four years, waiting for this exact dream to come true, when Remus would walk through the door again and do _this_. He groaned and grabbed the back of Remus's head, pulling him in close and letting his own head fall back against the sofa as Remus's lips moved over his chest.

"You staying around this time?" he murmured, not quite able to keep the note of accusation from his voice.

Remus sat back and unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling his arms free and dropping it to the floor before turning back to Charlie with a flatly appraising look. "Yes," he said. "And if I have to go back, then I'll get away again as soon as I can. In the meantime, you're to wait for me." His lips parted and his eyes narrowed, and the hint of _discipline_ in that voice made Charlie shiver.

"Why should I?" he murmured, feeling his face heat and the blood drop to his cock, but he already knew the answer.

"Because you want to," Remus growled, "because I asked you to," he added, "and because I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah?"

Remus gave him a predatory look. "_Yeah_. Now take your clothes off."

Charlie couldn't have refused if he'd wanted to. He rose from the sofa and pushed his trousers, pants, and socks off, not taking his eyes from Remus as he did the same, and in a matter of seconds they were falling back onto the sofa together, bodies pressed tightly and desperate moans falling from their lips.

Charlie made sure to get a lot of kissing in, savouring the taste of Remus's hot breath against his and letting their tongues slide slowly together. One thing he'd learned that night four years ago was that Remus was one _hell _of a kisser, among other talents he possessed, and Charlie was not about to let that go to waste.

He let whispered thoughts fall from his mouth with abandon, things he'd never meant to say but couldn't help as Remus's mouth moved from Charlie's lips down his neck and across his collarbone, biting soft kisses and tugging at the skin there, his hands roaming over Charlie's back and hips and shoulders, pulling him closer and yet still not close enough.

Charlie groaned loudly when Remus took one taut nipple in his mouth and bit down, scraping his teeth over the new tattoo and murmuring all the things Charlie had dreamed about since that first time he'd done it so long ago. The rest of the world knew him as mild-mannered Remus Lupin, but Charlie knew him in _bed_, and knew all about how he growled and bit and thrust hard enough to cause bruises.

"Can't wait," Charlie murmured, scratching his fingers down Remus's back as he tried to push their hips together. "Here." He struggled to sit up, dragging Remus with him and setting him back against the sofa before straddling Remus's thighs. He thrust forward and moaned along with Remus when their cocks met, rubbing together in heat and friction as Charlie's mouth closed over Remus's neck again and he felt Remus's hands pulling at his arse.

"What do you want for your birthday, Charlie?" Remus whispered, and the rawness of his voice made Charlie's cock surge. "I want to hear you say it."

Charlie could barely catch his breath, his mind and heart and body racing to keep up, to stay sane in the face of his wildest fantasy finally coming true. He moved his hips in a slow circle, brushing his cock against Remus's again, and then leaned down to trace the shell of Remus's ear with his tongue. "Fuck me," he whispered, feeling the shiver erupt over Remus's naked chest. "I want you to fuck me even better, and harder, and longer than you did before."

Remus gave a low groan at that, his fingers clutching at Charlie's arse and pulling his cheeks apart.

"And then," Charlie added, lifting up on his thighs as Remus muttered the spell, "I want you to _stay_."

Remus tore his gaze from Charlie's cock then, raising his eyes to meet Charlie's and smiling at him. He nodded breathlessly before wrapping a hand around the back of Charlie's head and drawing him down into a deep kiss. With the other hand, he guided his cock to Charlie's arse and gently pushed, letting Charlie sink back down with painful slowness as their lips moved softly together.

His spine tensed at the pressure and he nearly let out a sob as Remus's cock filled him, inching its way inside as Charlie relaxed his thighs and lowered himself down. _So fucking perfect_, just like before. He buried his hands in Remus's hair and moaned into his ear, making small circles with his hips to stretch himself and ease the low burn of it. He rose up again when he was ready, letting Remus slide halfway out of him before pushing down again and taking him back in, the exquisite pressure at his prostate beginning to sizzle like white heat.

His cock felt heavy and aching between their bodies, but his hands wouldn't stray from where they clutched at Remus's hair, his shoulders, his neck long enough to touch himself. He rode Remus's cock slowly, letting the sensation of a long, deep fuck overtake him bit by bit. His thighs worked steadily, rising and falling almost in slow motion, his stomach rubbing against Remus's and his nipples brushing Remus's chest hair.

He couldn't stop _kissing_ him, breathing in every bit of Remus's mouth and lips and tongue and still wanting more, their lips joined and moving softly together as their bodies pumped a little bit harder and a little bit faster with every thrust.

"_Remus_," he breathed against his lips, feeling the sweat begin to pool between his shoulders as Remus grabbed his hips and held him close. "Fuck, yes, just–"

"I've got you," Remus murmured back, breathless and flushed and angling his hips up for more contact.

They fell into moaning after that, deep and slow and with hot breath moving over skin. Fingers touched everywhere, lips parted to suck in more air, and chests heaved with increasing breathlessness. Charlie felt himself getting close, so close, with Remus's hand closing around his cock now and stroking slowly. He cried out and ground down harder on the hard cock inside him, riding it fast and letting Remus push in deep. He felt stretched and full and the burn had given way to an ache so urgent it was almost too much to take.

Remus pulled his orgasm from him with painful ease, milking his cock gently as Charlie clenched around him and came with a low groan.

"_On me_," Remus urged him quietly. "All over me, Charlie, God yes, just like that…"

Charlie groaned again and clutched at Remus's shoulders, letting the warmth wash over him and the wetness coat Remus's hand and stomach as his arse convulsed and Remus thrust deeper. He rose up once more and slammed down hard, and in another second Remus stiffened inside him, grasping his hips to hold him down as he came hard. Charlie could feel the pulses in his arse, the hot jets of come spurting deep inside his body, and it was just like he remembered, just like that first time, and he knew now that no one had ever made him feel the way Remus did, and no one ever would.

He leaned in for another kiss, letting Remus ravage his mouth in a fierce final declaration. _Of what_, Charlie didn't yet know, but he did know that Remus wouldn't leave again, not after this. He'd be fucking _crazy _if he did, what with Charlie promising him sex like this as often as he wanted if he stayed.

He felt Remus's soft cock slip out of him but he didn't move. They stayed wrapped together for a long time, slow hands still roaming and addicted lips still tasting. The shadows of the early morning light began to dance across the room and Charlie knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the Ridgebacks would need their dawn feeding soon. He couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"Hey, Charlie?" a soft voice said at last, lips moving in his hair.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have to go," he said cautiously.

"No." Remus grinned at him, pushing his hair out of his face. "I was just going to say that first, you've got to get off me before my legs fall asleep–"

Charlie snorted a laugh, gently climbing off Remus's lap and flopping down onto the sofa. "And second?"

Remus ran a light finger down the centre of Charlie's chest, stopping just above his navel before catching Charlie's eyes and smiling at him. "Happy Birthday."

 

-fin-


End file.
